1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing system and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the retail industry, store managers often devise strategies for improving sales of each product by determining products that are selling well and products that are not selling well based on POS (Point of System) sales data. Specifically, for example, store managers may reconsider the price of products or employ VMD (Visual Merchandising) tactics to improve the visual display of products.
However, in the case of relying on POS sales data, although it is possible to determine whether a product has been sold, it is not possible to determine whether a customer is interested in a product. Thus, an optimal sales strategy may not necessarily be derived from POS sales data.
In this respect, a monitoring system combining camera and image processing technologies to process an image and output information that can be easily analyzed by a store manager or the like is known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4972491 describes a technique for determining the purchasing behavior of a customer at a store based on an image and acquiring information on the behavior of the customer with respect to a product that cannot be acquired from POS sales data. By using such technology, it may be easier to analyze the behavior of a customer with respect to a product that cannot be obtained from POS sales data, for example.